One important function of a home service robot is to be able to recognize small indoor objects such as cups, plates, controllers, cell-phones, keys, and bottles. However, it is difficult to perform recognition of small object due to the personalization of certain objects and a resulting fine-grained recognition issue.
Objects in a specific home for a home service robot may be personalized by a user making the object unique. Unique objects are harder to detect and recognize. For example, a home service robot not only needs to recognize a television controller category, a cup category, or a shoe category, but it also needs to discriminate between different instances within these categories. That is, the robot needs to be able to tell the difference between different controllers, one model of cell phone versus another, different shapes, sized, and colors of cups, or different sizes, styles, textures, and colors of shoes.